Bad Apple!!
' Bad Apple!! feat. nomico' is a remix of BAD Apple!! from the fourth game in the Touhou Project series, Lotus Land Story. It is the theme of the third stage in Lotus Land Story, which the boss of the stage is Elly. It was one of the original black MIDIs composed by kakakakaito1998, and now has some of the most notes of any black MIDI created. The remix was arranged by''' Masayoshi Minoshima, the lyrics were written by Haruka, and the vocals were sung by nomico. ''' Bad Apple!! Remixes Here are all the current remixes of Bad Apple!!: * Bad Apple!!: 300,000 Notes (TheSuperMarioBros2) * Bad Apple!!: 300,000 Notes (InDaHood) * Bad Apple!!: 300,000 Notes (TheTrustedComputer) * Bad Apple!!: 300,000 Notes (Yair32002) * Bad Apple!!: 500,000 Notes (Carlos S. M.) * Bad Apple!!: 500,000 Notes (TrollfacepalmAcer78) * Bad Apple!!: Simple Mode (656,750 Notes) (BedrockSolid) * Bad Apple!!: 780,000 Notes (TheSuperMarioBros2) *Bad Apple!!: 1,000,000 Notes (Synthesia ) (TheSuperMarioBros2) * Bad Apple!!: Reach Mode (1,030,000 Notes) (BedrockSolid) * Bad Apple!!: 1,030,000 Notes (Carlos S. M.) * Bad Apple!!: 1,170,000 Notes (TrollfacepalmAcer78 and Dick Li) * Bad Apple!! Prototype Track (1,670,000 Notes) (TheSuperMarioBros2) * Bad Apple!!: 1,700,000 /1,800,000 /2,000,000 (TheSuperMarioBros2) * Bad Apple!!: 2,040,000 Notes (Carlos S. M.) * Bad Apple!!: 2,110,000 Notes (BedrockSolid) * Bad Apple!!: 2,470,000 Notes (TheSuperMarioBros2) * Bad Apple!!: Boss Mode (2,250,000 Notes) (TheSuperMarioBros2) * Bad Apple!!: Super Prototype Apple (2,400,000 Notes) (KaleidonKep99 and TheSuperMarioBros2) * Bad Apple!!: 2,510,000 Notes (TrollfacepalmAcer78, TheSuperMarioBros2 and Gingeas) * Bad Apple!!: 2,780,000 Notes (TheSuperMarioBros2) * Bad Apple!!: 3,314,000 Notes (TrollfacepalmAcer78) * Bad Apple!!: 3,500,000 Notes (TheSuperMarioBros2) * Bad Apple!!: Earderp Mode (4,000,000 Notes) (BedrockSolid) * Bad Apple!!: King Mode (4,250,000 Notes) (Landau Martin) * Bad Apple!!: 4,600,000 Notes (TheSuperMarioBros2 and TheTrustedComputer) * Bad Apple!!: 5,100,000 Notes (TheSuperMarioBros2) * BadApple!!: Extended Version (TheTrustedComputer) * Bad Apple!!: 6,246,107 Notes (Blast1113) * Bad Apple!!: 6,400,000 Notes (Landau Martin and TheSuperMarioBros2) * Bad Apple!!: 7,400,000 Notes (TheSuperMarioBros2 and Vloggercousins) * Bad Apple!!: 7,670,000 Notes (TheSuperMarioBros2 and TrollfacepalmAcer78) * Bad Apple!!: 7,670,000 Notes (TrollfacepalmAcer78) * Bad Apple!!: 8,490,000 Notes (TheSuperMarioBros2 and TrollfacepalmAcer78) * Bad Apple!!: 9,000,000 Notes (Landau Martin, TheSuperMarioBros2, TrollfacepalmAcer78 and Gingeas) * Bad Apple!!: Insanity Mode (10,330,000 Notes) (BedrockSolid) * Bad Apple!!: Giga Mode (10,500,000 Notes) (InDaHood and TheSuperMarioBros2) * Bad Apple!!: 12,600,000 Notes(TheSuperMarioBros2, Granham Bill, PianoKid0051, Yair92002, InDaHood and Carlos S. M.) * Bad Apple!!: Paul Walker Crash XXX (12,800,000 Notes) (Gingeas) * Bad Apple!!: 12,830,000 Notes (TrollfacepalmAcer78 and TheSuperMarioBros2) * Bad Apple!!: 17,350,000 Notes (InDaHood, TSMB2, Acer78 and PianoKid0051) * Bad Apple!!: 17,590,000 Notes (Ryanvideochannel, TrollfacepalmAcer78, TheSuperMarioBros2 and Gingeas) * Bad Apple!!: 20,600,000 Notes (인한국 and TheSuperMarioBros2) * Bad Apple!!: Armageddon (24,240,000 Notes) (TheSuperMarioBros2 and TrollfacepalmAcer78) * Bad Apple!!: Destruction Mode (32.880,000 Notes) (BedrockSolid) * Bad Apple!!: Nuclear Bomb (32,000,000 Notes) (Gingeas) * Bad Apple!!: 38,000,000 Notes (Carlos S. M., InDaHood, TheSuperMarioBros2, TrollfacepalmAcer78, Graham Bill, Acid Tunes, Landau Martin, Yair92002 and PianoKid0051) * Bad Apple!!: 42,000,000 Notes(TheSuperMarioBros2, TrollfacepalmAcer78, Graham Bill, ICEwiimaker, PianoKid0051, InDaHood, RetroUniversalHT and Carlos S. M.) * Bad Apple!!: Murder Mode (48,711,485 Notes) (Kieranracingking, TrollfacepalmAcer78, TheSuperMarioBros2, Carlos S. M., PianoKid0051 and Dick Li) Category:Famous impossible music Category:Touhou series